


Coffee and Rain

by Timegal25



Series: Timegal25's Solo Works [11]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluf, Rain, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: Two ladies meet on  a rainy day.





	Coffee and Rain

Tae sighed as her thermos filled with hot coffee. She would have gone to Leblanc, but the rain was so strong today that even going out into the thing for just a few minutes would most likely result in her having some kind of cold or worse. The goth doctor knew today was going to be a slow day, no matter what. The hope that someone would come in was like hoping it would snow in July, it just wouldn-  
  
"H-hello?" A voice called out from the entrance to the clinic, followed by a sneeze. Tae slowly walked to the counter and looked into the lobby. A woman in a striped yellow shirt stood in the entrance, water dripping from every part of her body. She had a bag with her, and an absolutely beat up umbrella in her hand. She looked drained and tired, even though it was still pretty early in the morning. "H...Hey, can...can I stay here for a while...?" She asked.   
  
"Huh? Oh, sure. This place will probably be empty the whole day anyways so stay for as long as you like, I guess." Tae said as she sat in her chair. She took a sip of her coffee before looking back up at the woman. She was eyeing the container. ".....Want some?" She asked, the woman nodding. They seemed annoyed that she didn't offer it right away. The goth got up and poured some of the drink into an empty plastic mug. The sound it made is it filled the plastic mold went well with the sound of heavy rain. "Here." She said as she handed the mystery woman the drink.   
  
After taking a few sips, the woman smiled at Tae. "Thanks. Really hits the spot." The power of caffeine seems to have made her forget for a few seconds that water was dripping from every visible part of her body. ".....Got any towels I can borrow?" She asked, nervous that she was pushing her luck. Tae shrugged and walked off to get some. It took a bit, as she had to walk upstairs to her apartment and look for the least wet towel in her bathroom. After a while of drying off and coffee drinking, the mystery woman finally said her name. "I'm Sadayo Kawakami." She extended her hand.   
  
Tae just looked at it for a while. "Tae Takemi. I don't do...handshakes." She responded. For a woman that did check ups on others, she was rather awkward when it came to the horror of social interaction. "So...why were you out in the rain?" She asked, hoping that Kawakami would do all the talking so she wouldn't have to.  
  
"I was taking a taxi to my job, and the next thing I know I'm out here and they speed off before I can even get my jacket." Kawakami said as she sighed. looking down. "I'll just ask one of the other teachers to sub for me...I'm not going out in that weather with this umbrella." She continued, holding up the beat up and ruined thing. Tae looked Kawakami over and over. She didn't really look like a teacher. She looked like a cutie. Teachers usually weren't cuties...right? "Are you ok?" The teacher asked as she looked at the gazing doctor.  
  
"Huh? O-oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just....sit and wait as long as you want. I'm...gonna go...make pills." The goth said as she awkwardly walked to the back of the clinic and back up the stairs to her place. She didn't want to be the girl that always blushed around cuties. She was supposed to be the one that made dry remarks and sounded dead pan a lot of the time. She splashed some water on her face and walked back down. She wanted to say something that would make things less awkward. "....You have nice hair."  
  
Sadayo giggled at this.  This doctor was strange, and kind of an ass...but one that was likable. The kind you'd see in an independent dark comedy. Today wasn't going to be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another Persona 5 story, based on a ship that no one else seems to pair, sadly. Why don't more people ship this? Anyways, my mind feels like it's had an energetic kick. A lot of stories in my head, and I'm going to try and get them out there. Also, about any other stories posted today, there was none. Nothing was posted before this.


End file.
